The Last Telmarine Queen
by AchinglyBeautiful
Summary: It was so quick, so all of a sudden. Which is why I stepped off, and what more could they do but let me fall. CaspianX/OC CaspianX/Susan
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this takes place after The voyage of the dawn treader. Excuse the possible spelling/grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><em>The Last Telmarine Queen<em>

_Corvina_

If you throw someone a life preserver, and they turn around and swim away from it; what can you do but let them drown themselves. So here I am, a dark haired beauty, walking dangerously close to the edge while the silent pleas of my friends are like echos in the background, they're offering to drive me home. That's my life preserver. You know that feeling you get right before you faint; your head gets stuffy and the tips of your ears get hot, you can hear, but the sound is distant like a dream or something that's not really there. That's how I felt and that's why I swam away. Do you know what magic feels like? I'll tell you, its like being pulled by a rope except it's your soul. Like someone somewhere is blowing the flame inside of you out. It's so quick, so all of a sudden. Which is why I stepped off, and what more could they do but let me fall.  
>I'm looking through a wall of water at this white sandy shore, its beautiful, and standing there alone is a man with dispair in his eyes.<br>"You are a gift" the comforting voice says.  
>"Aslan" the foreign name sounds so familiar on my tongue, and yet I do not know it<br>"I've taken away his true love and family, and I intend to give him someone back. You may think this is a dream and though you will wake up remember this. You must give yourself away to bring them back, and that choice will be yours to make and yours alone. Rest now Corvina, you will not get much after this."

* * *

><p><em>Caspian<em>

"Who is she sire" I looked at my crew unsure of who had just spoken.  
>"Her name is Corvina, and she is to be your queen and my wife"<br>"But sire, you would make this women your wife and our queen because Aslan has told you too. That is absured even if her beauty is enchanting." I looked at all of their disbelieving faces  
>"I've always trusted in Aslan and will continue to trust in him no matter how absured his request may be." I stood up unsure if I truley believed what I just said "I'd like to go home now, if thats okay" I said to not really anyone in particular, but they understood and began calling out orders. Sighing heavly I made for my quaters knowing it was understood that I did not want to be bothered.<br>Everything came off except my pants, and then flopping in an unkingly manor in my bed I looked around. I saw her. She was beautiful indeed. Tall for a women but shorter than me with long dark hair and tan skin which seemed, even though it was dark, to glow. She was nothing compared to my queen, my love, my Susan. I was waiting for her, like I promised and even though it had been three long years I intended to continue to wait. I could never love this Corvina, and she would know and fully understand that.

I awoke suddenly and looked around. The constant swaying of the hammock had kept me asleep at night, much to my disappointment this bed didn't budge. Stretching I slipped on my boots and walked outside. There she was, sitting on the rail of the ship, in all her horrible beauty. She would be my weakness.  
>" Don't you want to know why I'm here?" the question was expected but still caught me off guard, I answered by walking and standing beside her. She looked at me with a look of shame.<br>"It was like I was being pulled down down down into nothing." she sounded distance, a little crazed in fact. "They didn't even scream when I fell or slipped or jumped. They just looked shocked I guess." She turned her face toward mine "I don't know why I'm here, I'm your gift" she whispered. For awhile we just swayed with the ship and stared at nothing.  
>"Susan." she said more to herself then to me.<br>"Do not" I said back, even though I didn't mean for it to it came out harsh and sharp. She cut her eyes at me and continued as though I had said nothing.  
>"I don't know how I got here, and I've never seen you before, and yet I know everything about you. That includes how you feel about me." she lifted her feet and placed them back over the rail of the boat. "you should go back to bed, I'll still be here in the morning and we can discuss what we plan to do about this situation." Who was this women and why couldn't I say anything back, she had told me everything she could remember and yet I felt like there was more. I didn't trust her.<br>" I will not leave you out here on your own Corvina" So grabbing her hand I pulled her over the rail and back into the room. I knew she could feel the many different feelings radiating off of me as I pulled her behind me. When we reached the room she went straight over to the small bed she was given. " You are a gift Corvina, you are to be my wife and my people's queen. That is the plan." I said as she turned away from me.  
>" I don't love you" she said quietly while laying down and closing her eyes.<br>"You don't have to" I whispered back.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please. Be nice:)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_jade: Whore, slut, worn-out_

* * *

><p><em>Corvina<em>

Sitting in front of the court made me realize just how much of a choice I didn't have. We had arrived back the night before and they had taken no time in interrogating me, the servants, if that's what you call them, had led me to a room already equipped with clothes. Well dresses, and these really comfortable shoes that reminded me of my Toms back at home.  
>"My lady" a voice spoke suddenly.<br>I looked around shaking myself from my thoughts "Yes"  
>"Please tell us everything you can remember" I chuckled and received questioning looks. Caspian gave me a slight nod and turned his gaze back toward the council. So with a deep breath I began to tell my story. I told them about my fall or jump down into blackness. I told them about Aslan and almost everything he had told me, I stopped at the "Only you can bring them back" part. I told them how even though I had never seen any of their faces before I knew everything about them, and how their feelings also were known to me. Once I was finished a solider brought me a bow and one single arrow, a target was laid on the other side of the room. Lord Rhoop lifted his hand toward the target "shoot".<br>I looked down "I have never sh-"  
>"Shoot" he said raising his voice. From what I could tell it was a normal bow, and from what I could feel it was a normal arrow. So I did what I thought should be done; I pulled it back as far as it would go, my muscles were burning with each second that passed. I took a deep breath and let the arrow fly, it hit exactly where I wished for it to go, around the room creatures and men held their breath.<br>Lord Rhoop looked to Caspian who nodded at a soldier. He was about my height, with a muscular advantage over me. A sword was thrown to me.  
>"Began" a throaty voice grunted , and so I did.<br>Muscle memory feels so good. When you know that you have nothing to think about, you can just perform, and perform well. We were evenly matched until he managed to grab hold of my sword and twist it around, causing me to drop it. He then took both swords walked and stood in front pinning me against the wall with the swords at my throat. Pulling up my knees I kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could and swung at his neck. When he bent over, I put my fist up and swung again, I felt skin connect with skin and threw my head back smiling, which I suppose caught him off guard.  
>This was...fun, and for the first time in days I was laughing horribly. Like bending over gasping for breath. I managed to drop down and knock his legs out from under him which sent the sword skittering backwards and him landing on his back with a grimace. He looked up at me with disbelief and I walked over to my seat without a word.<br>"A gift you truly are" Rhoop said clapping his hands "You will make a fine queen".  
>I noticed Caspian turn his gaze away from me as though he was hoping for me to fail and looked down at my hands in my lap.<br>"So we give her a simple task and then she is to be our queen. We know nothing of her!" Trumpkin spat. "Our kings and queens of old said they would return. And now all of a sudden we are going to simply replace them with this, this uncouth jade."  
>We sat there silent for what seemed like years. Until I could sit there no longer. I laughed once again which earned me stares from across the room.<br>"I have or had a friend named Jade." Everyone snickered. "We would make jokes about it, and like you, all laugh, because she was the complete opposite of her names meaning. She was beautiful and respectable in every way. She was my dearest friend and I loved her in every way a friend could." I stood up out of my chair and walked down the isle.  
>"I did not ask to be here, in fact I would love to go home but I cannot. If you make me your queen and your wife Caspian, then I will try my absolute hardest to not disappoint you.<br>"I don't know why Aslan thinks I'm so special or why he believes everything will be better If I become a part of your lives but since I am here I intend to do what I can, for how ever long I stay." and with that I sat down. I needed these people to understand that I was not trying to take the place of their beloved queens and kings, I was not trying to take the place of Susan. They couldn't seem to understand that no matter what I said. People have choices everyday. The choice to live or die, the choice to give up or keep going. The fact that I had been picked up and thrown in a different world was not something I could change, that was not my choice. But this is, I was not going to give up. I was going to be their queen and when the time came I was going to give myself up and bring them back, no matter what may be going on.

* * *

><p>"My lady" a timid voice called into my room "It is time for dinner"<br>I turned around and looked at her. She was tall and her skin was gold, her hair was so brown it was red. She reminded me of Jade.  
>"What is your name darling" I was surprised at how calm my voice sounded.<br>"Aneira" she said as though it was a question "My name is Aneira" I smiled at her.  
>"That's a beautiful name, do you know what it means?"<br>"No" she walked to where I was standing.  
>"It means golden" I said turning back around. Luckily the room they had given me had a balcony with a wonderful view. "You remind me of my friend. She's very beautiful. I wish she was here, I wish I had someone, anyone who did not despise me." and that was true. I had been here for three days already and everyone seemed to want me gone, even Glenstorm who is, from what I hear, usually very understanding and peaceful.<br>"I don't despise you my lady" she said. I scanned her face and could tell she was telling the truth.  
>"Well Aneira, I would be completely honored if you would consider being my friend" I said.<br>"Of course, My lady" she said with a smile so bright it could light up the whole room.  
>"Great" I said clapping my hands together "but I must ask one thing of you"<br>"Yes, anything my grace"  
>"Please, just call me Corvina" I said<br>"Yes, of course... Corvina." And at that we laughed and could not seem to stop, I laughed until tears sprang to my eyes and she was stomping her feet with her head thrown back.I didn't care how we may have sounded to people passing or looked if someone were to come in. Because I had a friend, someone that didn't despise or hate me.  
>And that alone was enough.<p>

**Well there you go. I'm probably not going to be able to update until after Christmas but I'll try. Merry Christmas!:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hopefully everyone had a wonderful Christmas and New Years! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_  
><em>

_Corvina  
><em>

"Take me to Aslans How" I said to the back of Caspian's head.  
>"Why" he asked "It is not important enough for us to journey all the way there, besides you should be preparing yourself for your inauguration"<br>"You tell me one thing and yet your heart says another." I walked around to the desk he was sitting at " I know where it is, I just wanted you to take me" I hated how needy I seemed.  
>"Well I have more important things to tend to" he glanced up at me.<br>"You're such a bitch" I said turning around  
>"A bitch?" he repeated questioningly<br>"Yes a bitch, an asshole, whore, faggot. A complete and total jerk." I took that as my chance to leave before I had to explain what any of those words meant.

Part of the many privileges I got was my own horse. She was a white with blue eyes, a gift from Caspian but instead of saying thank you I said "I didn't know horses could have blue eyes" and I suppose that sounded very stupid which of course caused him to stare at me and then laugh. It was a sound I never thought I'd hear, so I just stood there dumbfounded.  
>I never was good at riding horses, I was the type to simply admire from afar. Surprisingly I didn't have any trouble as I thought I would. I walked or practically ran down to the stables, not like anyone would stop me though. I was sure they all hoped I'd fall off the face of where ever we were. So who cared if I got mauled by an animal or fell into a deep ditch, breaking something, and therefore dying a slow painful death, I didn't. We took off in a direction and I sat back enjoying the wind through my hair. Since when did I become so damn cliche and needy? We rode for what seemed like hours and by time we got there my thighs were aching from the saddle.<br>I didn't see any reason to tie my beautiful new friend to anything so I plopped down on the grass and laid there. I started to sing in my head, which turned to humming, which turned to singing, which turned to full on yelling at the top of my lungs. I of course didn't sound that bad to my own ears but from the look on Caspian's face I guessed it was a lot worse. He waited until I was done and walked over to stand in front of me.  
>"That was awful." He had the most serious look on his face but I couldn't help but laugh and apparently neither could he. I laughed so hard that laughing soon turned to crying. Caspian sat down beside me and carefully put one arm around me, he didn't tell me to stop he just let me cry. I cried for Caspian. I cried for Peter, Edmond, Lucy, and Especially Susan. I cried for my home and everyone that had a place in my heart.<br>But mostly I cried for myself. For everything I had lost and everything I would gain.  
>"What did you decide to name her?" Her? I looked to where he was staring. Oh right my beautiful Adelina, how could I have forgotten.<br>"Adelina"  
>"And what does that mean?" he asked and looked down at me.<br>"Nobel." We sat there for awhile watching Destrier and Adelina graze, our two horses closer then Caspian and I would ever be.  
>"I'm not trying to take their places in your heart, or in Narnia's," no answer. " I just wanted you to know that I'm going to do the job I've been given. I'm going to help rule this country with you."<br>"I know." He said in his thick accent, his eyes glazed over and one tear slipped out. Microscopic to anyone who wasn't looking, but I was.

How do you come into a world who's people were already set on their future and change it all? How do you convince them you're not evil or deceitful?  
>And when they don't understand, how do you deal with the hate? The fact that the council expected me to stand in front of all of Narnia's people and say that I am their queen without their approval, is observed. For what ever reason something inside me had decided not to tell anyone that I, of all people could bring their beloved kings and queens back. It's not that I'm selfish or scared. But if I were to tell them, they would expect me to bring them back in that moment. Even though I didn't have the power to do that. Everyday I would have to deal with fake acceptance from them. We all know they would do anything or pretend to be anything I wanted to make sure I would grant them the thing they longed for, not knowing that I already was going to give them just that. I wanted to earn their trust and possibly their acceptance. The inauguration was in two days, the wedding in four. All that was going through my head was "What the actual fuck"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Aneira<em>

"Corvina" Where was she? I'd been looking for her since this morning, it was after lunch. "Corvina!" I yelled for the millionth time."Where are y-"  
>"Shh!"<br>"Corvina, pray tell, what are you doing?" Here was our soon to be queen, crouching down in the grass whispering to a squirrel.  
>"I'm talking to Clener obviously" she said and cut her eyes at me.<br>"Who is Clener?" I said between breaths. She took her hand and pointed to the little animal next to her, which in turn, looked me up and down. "Well I'm truly sorry Clener to interrupt, but Corvina is supposed to be somewhere" Her eyes lit up and she jumped.  
>"Shit!" she yelled, I still hadn't gotten use to the words she would use sometimes.<br>"Come on Aneira, you're wasting time!" she yelled already half way up to the castle.

"Do you like it " I asked Corvina. She was standing on a platform surrounded by mirrors.  
>"Yes" she said. "but purple was my favorite color, which is why I'd like to try on the green one."<br>The "green one" was a long forest green dress that pooled around her feet. It had gems around the bodice and breast, which went up to her neck. The sleeves were tight until the elbow and then it flowed down. It looked beautiful, she looked beautiful.  
>Caspian cleared his throat "You look stunning." he said with his hands behind his back and feet apart. Looking all proper, looking like a king.<br>"Please Caspian, you're making her blush" I said loudly. Corvina did a fake gasp and looked down.  
>Caspian put his hand to his heart and bowed "My dearest apologies my lady; I will take my leave so I do not annoy you." he finished with a cocky smile. Why was everyone in such a good mood today?<p>

After the dress had been decided, Corvina and I headed towards her room, she hadn't said much after Caspian had left. When I asked her what was wrong she simply said she was "thinking". I opened the room door for her and followed close behind.  
>"Please tell me what is wrong" I hated sounding so helpless, but I figured that would make her tell me. She walked over to the mirror and grabbed a brush. With each stroke my heart beat grew faster, I knew exactly what she would ask.<br>"How long?" she asked. I looked at her stupidly "Your eyes gave it away."  
>I sat down in a chair, it was so soft, safe, reassuring. "A year after the kings and queens left, until now."<br>"Was he your first?" I nodded.  
>"Do you love him?"<br>"No." Corvina looked at me questioningly  
>"It was never about love, he was was lost and so was I. He wanted to feel needed and I needed to feel wanted."<br>"I can feel what you feel." she said quietly.  
>"Good." I got up and walked to the door.<br>"What will you do after the wedding?"  
>"He will have you to make him feel needed." It may have been harsh but it was true. Caspian could never love anyone, besides his lovely Susan, and she needed to understand that. A single moment of understanding can flood a whole life with meaning.<br>I looked back at her before I left the room. "I'm telling you this so that you may find peace with yourself by accepting not only what you are, but what you are never going to be."


End file.
